


Someone I'd Like to Kiss

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Buck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: “You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	Someone I'd Like to Kiss

Buck didn’t know what happened. He didn’t know how it had happened. This had never happened to him before. They were out on a call and had just finished wrapping up when Buck was introduced to a fellow fighter Eddie Diaz. Eddie Diaz had been convinced to join to station 6. Buck was told that the choice was between station 6 or the 118, but Eddie was recruited by Station 6 instead. The Captain from station 6 rubbed that in Bobby’s face a little more than necessary.

Buck tried to say something polite when he was introduced to the very attractive man standing in front of him. What came out he will never live down.

“You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss."

Buck froze as soon as the words came out of his mouth. It was even more embarrassing as the rest of his team was standing around him.

“Oh my god please kill me."

Buck turned and went to hide in the fire truck to save himself from embarrassment.

Why was he so stupid? Did he just not have a filter when it came to attractive people? His team would never let him live this one down.

“Hey Buckaroo." Hen hopped into the truck with him. She had her Mom voice on. It was soft and soothing it made Buck feel safe. Ok, she didn’t seem like she would laugh at him just yet. She grabbed Buck’s hands and squeezed them in a show of support.

“What the hell was I thinking?" Buck groaned and leaned his head against Hen’s shoulder. This really wasn’t the best hiding place. As the person he was trying to hide from was right outside. Eddie even knew he was hiding in the fire truck.

“Seems like you weren’t exactly thinking. I don’t blame you for that one and you know I like girls."

“At least I don’t have to see him again."

That was a plus at least. Save himself from embarrassment. He watched Hen’s expression, and she wasn’t exactly agreeing with him.

“He actually wants to talk to you. He didn’t want to barge in here as he didn’t want to ambush you."

Why does he have to be sweet like that? Can’t he just be a dick and Buck can easily get on with his life.

“Can’t he just ignore what I accidently said and move on with his life?"

“Not really."

Standing just outside the fire truck was Eddie Diaz. Hen gently patted his shoulder and left the truck to give the pair some space. Even though she really wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

“I’m really sorry I embarrassed the both of us like that. You’ll never have to see me again."

“What if that’s not what I want?"

Buck looked across at Eddie who had now taken Hen’s place and joined him in the truck. They were now sitting across from each other. Eddie was watching him carefully. He didn’t want to spook Buck; he had already bolted once.

“We don’t even know each other."

“I’d like to get to know you better. Just so you know. You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss, too."

“Oh-Um." Buck was flustered he wasn’t expecting that outcome. He didn’t know what to say to that. His feelings were apparently returned. It was weird. They had barely even spoken to each other and Buck had felt an instant connection to Eddie. Then he thought he ruined it by blurting out that he wanted to kiss Eddie.

“Can I?" Eddie watched Buck carefully from under his lashes.

All around him there was white noise. His brain felt like it had short-circuited. He couldn’t exactly process what Eddie was asking him. What was Eddie trying to ask him exactly? 

“Can you?" Buck didn’t want to assume to know what Eddie was asking.

“Kiss you?"

Buck’s heart started racing in anticipation. He was waiting for Eddie to kiss him, he then realised that he actually hadn’t answered Eddie’s question.

Eddie was waiting patiently for Buck’s answer. He would not pressure him. No matter how much he wanted to kiss Buck.

“Yeah. Ok." Buck breathed. Eddie cupped Buck’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

Buck was startled by a bang on the side of the truck.

“Not in the truck!" Bobby called out.


End file.
